The field of the present invention relates generally to portable data reading devices and more particularly to a portable data reader with an integrated Web server for configuration and data extraction.
Data reading devices, such as barcode scanners, RFID readers, and the like, are a popular means for data acquisition in computerized processing systems. Barcode scanners are used to optically capture barcode patterns or other symbols or information imprinted on different surfaces in order to transmit the information encoded in the barcode pattern or symbol to a host processing device.
Two major types of commonly used barcode scanners are flying spot laser scanners and image based barcode scanners. Flying spot laser barcode scanners generally obtain barcode information by sweeping a laser spot across the barcode. The laser spot may be generated from a light source inside an oscillating reflecting surface, typically a mirror. The light reflected from the barcode is collected by a photosensor, which outputs an analog waveform representing the relative spacing of the bars in the barcode. The analog signal may then be digitized and decoded into data representing the information encoded in the barcode.
Barcode scanning devices based on solid state image circuitry, such as charge coupled devices (CCDs), are also conventionally known. These types of barcode scanners are typically implemented using either a one-dimensional or two-dimensional imaging array of photosensors (or pixels) to capture the barcode. One-dimensional CCD readers capture a linear cross section of the barcode at once, producing an analog waveform whose amplitude represents the relative darkness and lightness of the barcode. Two-dimensional CCD readers capture an entire two-dimensional image at once.
A relatively new type of data reading technology is radio frequency identification (RFID). An RFID system typically employs at least two components, a “transponder” or “tag,” which is attached to the physical item to be identified, and a “reader,” which sends an electromagnetic signal to the transponder and then detects a response. Typically, the reader emits an RF signal which is received by the transponder after the transponder comes within an appropriate range. In response to the signal from the reader, the transponder sends a modulated RF signal sent back to the reader. The reader detects this modulated signal and can identify the transponder by decoding the modulated signal. After identifying the transponder, the reader can either store the decoded information or transmit the decoded signal to a computer.
The transponder used in an RFID system may be either “passive” or “active.” A passive transponder can be a simple resonant circuit, including an inductive coil and a capacitor. Passive transponders are generally powered by the carrier signal transmitted from the reader. Active transponders, on the other hand, generally include transistors or other active circuitry, and require their own battery source.
Barcode scanners and RFID readers may be physically separate from host processing devices, such as personal computers, which provide decoding software, computer storage, and communication interfaces. Increasingly, however, barcode scanners and RFID scanners are being integrated into portable host processing devices. For instance, the Falcon® 4420 Data Collection Terminal manufactured by PSC Inc. of Eugene, Oreg., combines a laser barcode scanner, storage memory, and wireless communication interface in a compact, portable form factor. Such portable devices can be easily transported to different locations within a warehouse, retail store, or the like, greatly simplifying the tasks of receiving, inventorying, etc.
Currently, portable data readers, such as the Falcon® 4420 Data Collection Terminal, are set up and maintained using various client-side configuration programs running on remote personal computers. For instance, PSC Inc. provides a Falcon® Management Utility (FMU), which facilitates remote configuration of the Falcon® 4420 Data Collection Terminal via the device's wireless (RF) interface. Unfortunately, client-side configuration programs, such as FMU, present a number of drawbacks.
Initially, each remote computer that is to access a portable data reader must have a separate installation of FMU, which gives rise to management and maintenance issues. For instance, administrators must ensure that all computers are initially configured with FMU, and that all installations of FMU are of the correct version to be compatible with a particular data reading device.
Moreover, FMU and the like typically use synchronization programs, such as Microsoft ActiveSync®, to update the file system of the portable data reader. However, ActiveSync® and similar programs use point-to-point protocols that allow only a single connection to exist between a remote computer and a portable data reader. Thus, updating the file systems of multiple data readers must be done one at a time, which greatly increases maintenance time.
Finally, protocols used by FMU and others are not secure for use across the Internet. For example, FMU communicates with portable data readers using SNMP (simple network management protocol). However, SNMP uses specific ports in the TCP/IP stack that are vulnerable across the Internet. Competitors, hackers, or other malicious users could exploit the open architecture of SNMP to intercept data and even obtain information about other devices and computers on a company's network.
Because of security concerns, network administrators typically block all but a few ports (e.g., for HTTP, e-mail, etc.) using firewalls, preventing programs like FMU from working properly. While virtual private networks (VPNs) can be used to work around these limitations, VPNs increase the complexity and expense of a system.
Accordingly, the present inventors have recognized a need for a technique for configuring a portable data reader that does not require specialized client-side software to be installed on each personal computer that is to access the data reader. There is also a need for a technique for configuring and/or accessing multiple portable data readers at the same time. In addition, there is a need for a technique for securely configuring and/or accessing a portable data reader across a network, such as the Internet.